Era uma vez: um quase amor
by daniihh
Summary: Ele era um médico que trabalha na inteligência americana, ela uma herdeira e filha de um oficial da inteligência internacional...o que acontece quando os caminhos de duas pessoas tão distintas se cruzam...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Bella**

Eu sou Isabella Marie Krostalakides Swan e aos 18 anos de idade já estive em tantos lugares do mundo que posso facilmente perder as contas, não que a minha falta de habilidade em cálculos não ajude nisso, de qualquer forma, mas passar a vida toda indo de um canto a outro do mundo é quase uma forma divertida e interessante de se passar a vida e... Deixa pra lá!

Mas não é isso que me faz ser diferente, minha mãe é filha de um magnata grego e meu pai, bom, ele ocupava algum cargo super alto na Interpol, e isso com certeza afeta a vida de uma criança.

Apesar de ter pais amorosos, eu nunca tive muitos amigos, até por que nunca fiquei mais de um ano na mesma cidade, quiçá no mesmo país, então me tornei meio introvertida, anti-social, pois deixar amigos para trás é sempre doloroso.

E apesar de ser péssima com números, eu adorava letras desde que eu aprendi a falar, e com essa minha habilidade eu aprendi fluentemente todos os idiomas dos países onde vivi, se eu contasse seria 15 ou 16, mas como eu já disse sou terrível com números.

No momento eu estou vivendo na Itália com a minha família, e estamos nos verão, eu me formei a recém... E bom chegou a hora da faculdade, eu adoraria me estabelecer em algum lugar e cursar Administração de Empresas, com ênfase em Relações Internacionais, com todas as honras que eu sei que posso ter, e nunca escondi isso de minha mãe Renée Krostalakides ou de meu pai Charlie Swan.

O verão está acabando e eu recebi uma carta de admissão da Universidade de Dartmouth em New Hampshire nos Estados Unidos, não sei por que, mas desde que passamos uma temporada nos Estados Unidos quis estudar nesta universidade.

Mas por enquanto eu não sei o que será da minha futura vida acadêmica, e apesar dela ser super importante para mim, eu não seria capaz de largar meus pais para ir estudar do outro lado do Atlântico.

Mas como dizia a vovó Krostalakides, μην ανησυχείτε άγγελος μου, πάντα θα δικαίωμα στο τέλος ([transliteração gráfica:Meu auesucheíte, ttánta ta diechípsuch sto télow] Não se preocupe meu anjo, tudo dará certo no final), esperava com a convicção que ela me ensinou a ter, que tudo daria certo para mim, pelo menos eu contava com isso.

**POV EDWARD**

Cheguei em casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho...às vezes me sinto totalmente sobrecarregado, mas a satisfação de conseguir dar conta de tudo e ainda por cima ter um trabalho bem feito é muito maior.

Aos 25 anos de idade com duas faculdades concluídas, algumas espacializações e cursos, ainda não me sinto satisfeito. Sou formado em medicina e direito, fiz as duas faculdades simultaneamente...e atualmente trabalho em um hospital universitário aqui em New Hampshire e nas horas "vagas" sou agente da CIA.

Minha irmã Alice, me diz que eu preciso de alguém que ocupe minha mente e faça uma reviravolta nela, alguém que me faça perder a razão literalmente, meus pais concordam com ela. Já meu irmão Emmet diz que eu preciso de uma boa noite de sexo.

Mas pra eles é fácil falar, eles já têm Jasper e Rosalie, e eu até concordo com a minha irmã, até a parte da reviravolta, eu não preciso ninguém bagunçando minha rotina, não que eu não tenha tentado encontrar alguém para mim, mas isso era complicado, as mulheres ultimamente andam tão fúteis e vazias que que me fazem perder o interesse logo de cara.

Caí na minha cama pensando, quando me lembrei que na próxima semana iríamos receber um oficial da Interpol, ele iria assumir um cargo na área planejamento e estratégia da CIA, não se sabe ao certo por que mas com certeza ter alguém do nível de segurança internacional dentro da inteligência com certeza seria bom para o pessoal.

Quando me dei conta, estava sendo acordado pelo bip da CIA, as vezes eu detestava essa vida dupla, mas com certeza eu estaria ainda mais insatisfeito sem ela. Levantei rapidamente e saí, afinal...se estavam me chamando era por que precisavam de mim.

Eu Edward Cullen, era atualmente o chefe de uma esquadrão de proteção e resgate, e estava completamente satisfeito em ocupar o cargo em que estava, principalmente porque dentro da CIA não era fácil crescer, tinha gente que entrava e morria na CIA no batalhão de operações.

**Alguns dia depois....**

**POV Bella**

"Você está falando sério mesmo mamãe? Nós vamos mesmo morar em New Hampshire??" - eu exclamei extasiada.

"Sim, _glikia mou,_ mas contenha-se não se esqueça de que você é uma dama" - disse minha mãe carinhosamente. - "E era seu pai quem gostaria de contar, então não esqueça de fazer cara de surpresa quando ele o fizer.

Seria um pequeno problema manter a compostura diante de meu pai, principalmente já sabendo antecipadamente pela minha mãe as boas novas. Passei o dia todo sonhando e planejando minha vida acadêmica,precisava de um jeito de convencer meus pais a me deixaram viver no campus...quais eram as chances?

Quando meu pai chegou estava na hora da ceia, dificilmente ele chegava a tempo do jantar, estava inquieto da maneira que sempre ficava quando queria contar algo, minha mãe que estava sentada á mesa de frente para mim me deu um olhar de divertida repreensão.

"Boa noite minhas queridas!" - saudou meu pai, entrando na sala de jantar, onde eu e minha mãe já estávamos sentadas.

Tive que fazer um esforço enorme, para compor minha expressão e me conter na cadeira. Logo que ele sentou a ceia foi servida.

"Então _Cariad_...Eu tenho algumas novidades para você" - começou ele me chamando carinhosamente pelo apelido galês que ele sempre usava comigo.

Sorri involuntariamente - "Sério papai, e o que seria??" - olhei rapidamente para minha mãe e sorri para ela que me retribuiu.

"Bom, eu e sua mãe conversamos e achamos que a melhor opção mesmo seria você fazer seu curso superior nos Estados Unidos, soube que você recebeu uma convocação para a Ivy League, Dartmounth, não é? Soube que é uma Excelente faculdade." - Começou meu pai.

"_Pedhi mou,_ vamos todos para New Hampshire, seu pai fará ocupará um cargo na Inteligência Americana, assim poderemos permanecer lá algum tempo, pelo menos até você se formar." - concluiu minha mãe.

Neste momento eu não agüentei, saltei da cadeira e abracei meus pais, eu sabia o quanto meu pai gostava de seu trabalho na inteligencia internacional, e em como deveria ser difícil para ele se sacrificar para que pudéssemos permanecer em um mesmo país um tempo considerável.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que não ficaríamos na Itália muito mais tempo, mas fiquei muito feliz em saber que iríamos para um lugar no qual ficaríamos mais de alguns meses.

Me passou pela cabeça que mesmo nós termos residencia fixa por lá, eu poderia ficar no alojamento da faculdade. Seria difícil convencer qualquer um dos dois, mas não custaria tentar, não é mesmo?!?!

"Sei o que está pensando querida" - falou minha mãe.

Droga odiava ser tão transparente, malditos ensinamentos da alta sociedade, ou talvez só fosse a minha mãe que fosse capaz de ler por trás de cada expressão. Mas não me manifestei, deixei que alguém continuasse.

"Bom, provavelmente teremos que ter residencia fixa em Washington D.C., então seria bom você verificar sobre os alojamentos na faculdade. " - disse que pai, como quem não quer nada enquanto piscava para minha mãe.

"Vocês estão falando sério papai?" - exclamei empolgada. Finalmente eu iria ter uma vida um pouco mais normal.

"Sim _Cariad_.... mas teremos que ter alguns cuidados sim... quero que você entenda que não precisa ficar andando com guarda costas pra cima e para baixo, mas eu vou pedir para reforçar a segurança por lá e vou estar sempre de olho em você pelo localizador do chip que você tem implantado...e o melhor de tudo para você é claro...." disse meu pai me entregando uma caixinha preta com o símbolo da Audi. "Abra"

Mais do que depressa eu tirei a tampa da caixinha e dentro dela tinha uma chave de carro. "_Theos mou..._" foi tudo o que eu consegui exclamar.

"Seu carro novo já está esperando você na garagem da nossa nova casa nos Estados Unidos." - disse meu pai sorrindo."É um Audi AG, blindado e com todo o tipo de segurança que a filha de uma herdeira e de um membro da inteligência pode precisar..."

Eu continuava embascada....não tinha palavras para nada mais...uma coisa era iniciar a vida acadêmica, outra era ganhar a independência e um carro. _Oh My Gosh_....era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

"Bom...se tudo der certo nós partimos até o final da semana..." - finalizou meu pai, enquanto levantava da mesa e dava um beijo em minha testa. "Boa noite querida."

Naquela noite eu com certeza não consegui dormir...

_________

1.725 palavras.

Bom galerinha, este foi o primeiro capítulo ...

logo mais eu posto o segundo...que já está no forno.

Beijinhos...

Capítulo 2 quase pronto. Mas não sei se posto hoje ou amanhã.

Passei por aqui para corrigir algumas inconcordâncias no texto, e alguns erros de português.

Bom...Beijinhos...e obrigada pelos Reviews que a história recebeu até agora.

D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: pessoal, como eu coloquei no primeiro capítulo, a Bella nesta fic fala muitos idiomas, neste capítulo tem um diálogo em francês, eu coloquei a frase em francês e a tradução entre parênteses, se acharem muito cansativo me avisem, que eu deixo tudo em português, e só menciono o idioma que ela estará falando.**

**Super Beijo.**

---------

Uma semana depois...

**POV Bella**

A semana passou-se rapidamente... com a ajuda dos empregados arrumei meus pertences, e fiz minhas últimas compras na capital italiana....eu com certeza sentiria falta dali....mas eu iria para um lugar melhor.

Cheguei em casa na tarde de sexta feira totalmente ansiosa..depois de mais uma sessão de compras....comprei os alguns calçados e bolsas..sorte minha que meus pais não ligam muito para a quantidade dos meus gastos, nem se eu compro calçados ou bolsas em excesso. _Dieu merci._(Graças a Deus)

Iríamos partir a amanhã pouco depois das nove horas da manhã. E com certeza esta noite eu não conseguiria dormir. Eu mal me lembrava dos Estados Unidos, mas ainda sim...eu sabia que lá era o meu lugar.

Não sei se a ansiedade faz com que o tempo passe mais rápido ou não...mas a manhã seguinte demorou muito para chegar. Sem contar as 12 horas de voôs previstas.

A muito custo de controle da ansiedade e e tentativas de dormir.... as oito e meia de sábado rumavamos ao Aeroporto Internacional de Milão.

**POV Edward**

A semana por algum motivo passara rapidamente. Eu andava com uma sensação de que algo iria acontecer em breve. Havia umas duas ou três noites que eu sonhava com uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Ela estava lendo algum livro qualquer, mas toda ver que ela iria me olhar no sonho eu acordava, e o único detalhe do qual eu me recordava era a cor de seus cabelos.

Na manhã de sábado fui acordado às dez da manhã pela minha querida mãe, me ligando, me convocando para um almoço em família no dia seguinte. Me lembrei com pesar que eu não andava dando tanta atenção a minha família quanto gostaria, mas às vezes eu me sentia mal ao ver tanto amor a minha volta e não ter ninguém pra mim...ou sei lá, talvez eu só esteja ficando meio rabugento, como diria minha pequena irmã Alice.

Voltei para a cama para aproveitar a preguiça que tomava conta de mim, este era meu fim de semana de folga no hospital e então eu teria que pensar em algo para fazer...talvez mais tarde eu passasse na sede da CIA para terminar alguns relatórios por lá.

**POV Bella**

Eram três horas da tarde de sábado quando desembarcamos em Washington D.C., as seis horas de diferença no fuso horário deixavam tudo meio estranho, era como se o tempo mal tivesse passado. Olhei em meu relógio que ainda estava com o horário de Milão, e notei que lá já eram nove horas da noite de sábado. Percebi que estava com fome, afinal nessa hora normalmente estaríamos realizando a ceia.

_Dio mio_. A ansiedade só aumenta, sentei em uma sala de espera com minha mãe enquanto meu pai iria até a alfândega retirar nossas malas, e confirmar nossa entrada no país. Apesar de pessoas como nós termos identificação internacional, que nos permite entrar ou sair de um país sem muitas burocracias, ainda não nos livrou de todas elas.

Liguei meu Iphone, e percebi que recebi ligações da vovó Swan e a Ângela, uma amiga que fiz na França, e que nunca perdemos contato, provavelmente queria saber se tinha ocorrido tudo bem durante o vôo.

Resolvi retornar a de Ângela primeiro, pelos meus cálculos são umas dez horas da noite em Paris, espero que ela ainda esteja acordada.

Logo ouvi o mordomo da família de Ang atender.

"Bonne nuit, je pourrais parler à Mademoiselle Ângela" (Boa Noite, eu poderia fala com a Senhorita Ângela) – disse tão naturalmente quanto uma francesa. Logo pude ouvi Ângela dizer ao fundo "Merci Beaucoup Jacques"

"Bells êtes-vous?" (Bells é você?) – atendeu ela rapidamente.

"Oui Ang, je suis.. comment allez-vous?"(Sim Ang, sou eu..Como você está?)

"Bien ET voi??"(Bem e você?)

"Je vais bien merci beaucoup." (Eu vou bem obrigada.)

"Comment était Le vol?" (Como foi o vôo?)

"A été un peu fatigante, ont douze heures de Voyage, et voici tout juste trois heures le samedi après-midi. Je vais prendre quelques jours pour s'habituer à l'heure locale." (foi um pouco cansativo, foram doze horas de viagem, e aqui a recém são três horas da tarde de sábado. vou demorar uns dias para me acostumar com o horário local.)

"VRAI! Bells écoute, j'ai eu un nouveau..." (Verdade! escuta Bells, eu tenho uma novidade...)

"Que La nouveauté, Ang?" (Qual novidade, Ang?)

"J'ai reçu une assignation pour Dartmounth mes parents et j'ai accepté d'aller au collège aux États-Unis" (Eu recebi a convocação para Dartmounth e meus pais concordaram em eu ir fazer faculdade nos Estados Unidos)

"C'est une excellente Ang!" (Isso é maravilhoso Ang!)

"Oui! Je suis si heureux! Ils seront à Paris, mais toujours me rendre visite." (Sim! eu estou tão contente! Eles ficarão em Paris, mas irão me visitar sempre.)

"Mes parents m'ont donné Le choix de rester dans les dortoirs, et m'a donné une Audi de la présente, je suis si heureux!" (Meus pais permitiram que eu ficasse nos dormitórios da faculdade, e me deram um Audi de presente, eu estou tão feliz!)

Continuei conversando com Ângela durante algum tempo ainda, contando como havia sido e viagem e tudo o mais...quando notei meu pai entrando na sala de espera encerrei a conversa.

"Ang, mon père est retourné, je l'espère pour la semaine prochaine, alors je viens vous chercher à l'aéroport et vous y êtes à la maison pour commencer l'école, des baisers. À bientôt." (Ang, meu pai retornou, eu te espero para a próxima semana então, eu venho te buscar no aeroporto e você fica lá em casa até o início das aulas, beijos. Até breve.)

Logo me juntei aos meus pais na porta da sala de espera. Minha mãe era uma figura conhecida em todo o mundo, e meu pai era visto somente como um empresário qualquer eu teve a sorte de se casar com uma herdeira bilionária.

Eu detestava o assédio da mídia em cima de nossa família, eu já era desastrada por natureza, apesar de toda a classe para caminhar, eu ainda era capaz de tropeçar nos meus próprios pés em uma superfície plana, e com esses _paparazzi_ em volta tornava tudo muito mais difícil.

Felizmente conseguimos sair do aeroporto sem muito tumulto e logo estávamos rumando para nossa nova casa no bairro de Georgetown. Um bairro de burocratas na capital dos Estados Unidos.

Quando chegamos a casa, os nossos novos empregados, que já tinham sido previamente contratados pelos meus pais nos receberam, a esta altura já era quase seis da tarde de sábado, e o sono começou a tomar conta de mim, logo que chegamos uma refeição foi servida, solicitada previamente pelos meus pais ou não eu não me importei, eu estava faminta.

Eu não sabia o nome de nenhum dos empregados ainda, mas isto poderia ficar para amanhã. O cansaço da viajem exigia que eu caísse na minha cama naquele momento, após me alimentar rapidamente, pedi licença aos meus pais e sai da mesa, tomei um banho e peguei um pijama em uma das malas que ainda estava em um canto do quanto, amanhã eu arrumaria quando acordasse, no momento eu só queria dormir.

**POV Edward**

O almoço com minha família no domingo foi tranqüilo, cheguei cedo, pois queria aproveitar o dia com eles. Quando cheguei estavam todos na beira da piscina tomando café da manhã, felizmente o único casal presente eram meus pais.

"Bom dia, meu filho, que bom que chegou cedo" saudou-me meu pai apertando minha mão e dando alguns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

"Ed querido, sente-se aqui ao lado da mamãe sim" – minha mãe às vezes me matava de vergonha, pelo menos estávamos somente em família ali.

"Uuuuuh, senta aqui do meu ladinho Edzinho, eu também estava com saudades" – Emmet nunca mudava, quando será que ele ia crescer?! Nem sei como Rosalie o agüentava, nem ao menos sei como se formou em Direito em Havard, acho que somente pelo sobrenome mesmo.

"Emmet, seu irmão nem chegou direito e você já começou..." repreendeu minha mãe.

"Ah mãe, eu também estava com saudades do Edzinho" ele disse fazendo uma voz infantil estranha.

"Emmet, saia do mundo das drogas sim, eu acho que elas estão danificando seu cérebro"

Alice que já rolava de rir, literalmente, explodiu em gargalhadas depois dessa.

"Bom dia para você também, _fée__ verte_" (fada verde – normalmente as pessoas se referem ao absinto como _fée__ verte_, mas eu acho a expressão a cara da Alice) eu falei olhando para a pequena fada que era minha irmã mais nova, depois de um ano descansando como ela mesmo disse, iria para a faculdade em setembro. Iria fazer Moda em Dartmounth, coisa que era bem a cara dela.

Ela só me mostrou a língua enquanto ainda ria, junto aos meus pais e Emmet, e voltou a sentia falta deles apesar de tudo, passei o domingo todo lá, saí de lá bem depois que o previsto. E fui direto para o escritório a CIA, ninguém da minha família sabia desse meu trabalho extra, achavam que eu trabalhava somente como médico.

Era complicado quando eu precisava sair no meio dos almoços e jantares em família para atender algum chamado. Mas ser um agente da CIA era optar por uma vida individual, pois esta era uma carreira perigosa, dificilmente a vida emocional e a vida profissional estavam envolvidas por aqui.

É por esse motivo principalmente que eu não tenho ninguém, não é certo arriscar a vida de outra pessoa assim, a maioria dos meus parceiros de trabalho eram solteiros. Sei que provavelmente os poucos casados, levam uma vida difícil, pois missões durante a madrugada ou longe casa era o que mais tinha.

.....

Acordei no meio da noite com aqueles olhos em minha mente, desde que comecei a sonhar com esta garota não via mais do que os cabelos, dessa vez foi diferente, um sonho diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo igual, ela estava lendo um livro em um dos bancos de frente para a porta principal do hospital universitário no qual eu trabalhava, e quando eu saía pela porta, ela olhou diretamente para mim, diretamente no fundo dos meus olhos, como se visse minha alma, me cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça e mexeu os lábios dizendo algo que não entendi, talvez fosse em outro idioma.

Estava na sacada, pensando naquela garota, uma garota que eu nem conhecia, e que já me fazia fiar acordado a noite pensando nela. A noite estava tranqüila e um clima agradável, fiquei por ali mais algum tempo antes de voltar para a cama, e quem sabe talvez sonhasse com aqueles olhos novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Bella**

No domingo eu acordei já passava do horário do almoço, percebi que minhas roupas já estavam organizadas no closet, provavelmente algum dos empregados o fez enquanto eu descansava.

Quando desci meus pais estavam na sala de estar tomando chá com biscoitos. Os dois viraram-se para a porta assustados assim que entrei na sala, esbarrando sem querer em uma mesa que havia por ali.

"Oh, _pedhi mou, _cuidado! Você está bem?" exclamou minha mãe.

"Sim, sim...estou bem...só vai ficar um roxo na minha cintura." Resmunguei enquanto apertava o local onde tinha batido, e me sentava de frente para os meus pais em uma das poltronas da sala.

"Boa tarde querida, descansou bem?" perguntou meu pai enquanto me servia uma xícara de chá.

"Sim papai, e o senhor? Por que não me acordaram para o café da manhã ou para o almoço?"

"Bom, imaginamos que quisesse descansar, por isso não te acordamos. Nós também só acordamos próximo ao horário do almoço"

"Tudo bem... e quais os planos para hoje? Eu gostaria muito de conhecer as redondezas."

"Bom hoje é meu dia de descanso, amanhã a minha semana começa com o reconhecimento do pessoal com quem irei trabalhar por aqui. Mas hoje podemos ir para um parque próximo que tem por aqui. Diga-me querida...você não está curiosa para ver seu carro?"

"É claro que sim papai... mas depois que eu comer... pois estou faminta."

Depois de ir até a cozinha para providenciar algo para comer, eu e meus pais fomos até a garagem. Meu Audi AG era lindo, todo prateado. Não era o modelo conversível, mais ainda sim amei. E me deu uma vontade louca de inaugurá-lo logo.

Abracei meu pai e agradeci imensamente, dinheiro não era problema para nossa família, mas com certeza não era este carro que ele gostaria que eu tivesse, mas eu estava exultante.

Voltamos para dentro de casa, e nos arrumamos para dar uma volta pelo bairro...

Foi divertido, visitamos vários lugares como _Adams Memorial, African American Civil War Memorial, Albert Einstein Memorial, Basílica do Santuário Nacional da Imaculada Conceição, Capitólio dos Estados Unidos da América, Casa Branca, District of Columbia War Memorial, Franklin Delano Roosevelt Memorial, George Mason Memorial, James A. Garfield Monument, Jefferson Memorial, Jefferson Pier, John Ericsson National Memorial, John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts_. E durante a semana combinamos que iríamos visitar os outros pontos turísticos, aproveitando a semana de folga de meu pai, assim poderíamos visitar todos juntos.

Na sexta a noite seria o Cerimonial de posse dele, algo privado, eu e minha mãe com certeza queríamos estar presentes, mas por questões de segurança, será algo privado...

"Querida, poderíamos ir no final desta semana para New Hampshine, para ver com a reitoria da faculdade como funciona o alojamento e tudo o mais, o que você acha?" – perguntou minha mãe, enquanto voltávamos para casa no domingo a noite, depois de jantarmos em um restaurante no centro de Washington D.C.

"Posso ir com meu carro?" perguntei animada.

Meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha e disse: "Como quiser querida."

Eram 4 mil km de distância, quase nada praticamente, estaria vivendo quase em casa. Mas ainda sim estava muito feliz.

Combinamos que iríamos à quinta feira- e voltarmos no sábado – meu pai iria conosco, para resolver as questões de segurança, e voltaria na quinta mesmo. No domingo à noite Ângela chegaria e então só faltariam duas semanas para o inicio das aulas no qual nos ocuparíamos em organizar nossos quartos.

Durante a semana meu pai foi todas as manhãs para a sede da CIA e voltava para almoçar conosco, eu sabia que ele queria aproveitar os últimos momentos em que nossos horários bateriam afinal em duas semanas eu estaria vivendo praticamente sozinha em New Hampshire.

Mas eu estava super contente em estar passando este tempinho extra com meus pais, sabe-se lá quando eu teria outra oportunidade dessas.

Na segunda feira visitamos o _Korean War Veterans Memorial, Lincoln Memorial, Lyndon Baines Johnson Memorial Grove on the Potomac, National Japanese American Memorial To Patriotism During World War II, National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial_ e jantamos no restaurante do Ritz-Carlton.

_Flashback Lincoln Memorial_

"_Escute Bells, você conhece a lenda urbana do Lincoln Memorial" – perguntou meu pai._

"_Memoriais tem lenda urbana?" – perguntei sem entender._

"_Ao que parece este tem!" – disse meu pai com humor._

"_E você conhece?" – perguntei curiosa, meu pai sempre fazia isso, nunca contava as coisas de mão beijada, primeiro ele nos fazia criar curiosidade e esperava pedir para que ele contasse. " E você vai me contar?" _

"_Você quer ouvi-la? " perguntou meu pai enquanto sentava-se nos degraus abaixo dos pés de Abraham Lincoln, eu nem sabia se era permitido, mas os guardas que por ali estavam não se manifestaram, então sentei-me ao seu lado._

"_Claro!" respondi enquanto me acomodava ao seu lado, minha mãe se acomodava do outro lado de meu pai, enquanto ele iniciava a história._

"_A lenda popular conta que Lincoln é mostrado usando a linguagem de surdos para representar suas iniciais, com sua mão esquerda moldada para formar um "A" e sua mão direita para formar um "L". Como você mesma pode reparar na própria estátua." Contou meu pai._

"_Lincoln sabia se comunicar com surdos?" – perguntei incerta._

_Meu pai deu uma risadinha e continuou._

"_O National Park Service nega as histórias. O historiador Gerald Prokopowicz escreve que, enquanto não é claro que escultor Daniel Chester French tenha feito as mãos destinadas a ser formar em assinar versões linguísticas da sua sigla, é possível que a intenção do francês , uma vez que ele estava familiarizado com a American Sign Language, e ele teria tido uma razão para o fazer, ou seja, para prestar homenagem a Lincoln por ter assinado a lei federal, dando a uma Universidade para surdos , a autoridade para conceder graus." – concluiu meu pai._

"_Talvez fosse só uma forma de homenagear este feito." – disse minha mãe. "Como presidente Abraham Lincoln foi muitas vezes negligente e pouco eficiente, cedendo a pressões políticas, mas essas falhas têm pouca importância quando comparadas aos seus grandes méritos. Sua maior qualidade residia na capacidade de compreender os problemas mais graves. No início da Guerra de Secessão, Lincoln percebeu a necessidade de preservar a unidade política do país." Terminou minha mãe._

"_Talvez para ele, os EUA representavam uma experiência da capacidade de um povo para se governar a si mesmo." – e comentei, ao refletir um pouco sobre a história do sexto presidente dos Estados Unidos. " Só queria que seu povo fosse ouvido e atendido."_

"_Exatamente" – disse meu pai – "Foi um grande homem, tão humano com suas falhas quanto soberano em fazer o melhor pela sua nação."_

_Fim do Flashback_

O jantar no Ritz foi divertido.

_Flashback Ritz-Carlton_

"_Hey, Bells, não vá me trazer um namorado para casa logo no primeiro semestre, sim?!?" – brincou meu pai. Fiquei vermelha na hora, e tive um acesso de tosse._

"_Não se preocupe pai, terei sorte se eu conseguir ser sociável com alguém." Disse depois que me recuperei._

"_Ora querida, não seja boba, você vai se enturmar bem rápido." Disse minha mãe. "Só tente não tropeçar em ninguém e tudo dará certo." Concluiu ela começando a rir._

"_Talvez devêssemos ver algo a respeito de um seguro de vida para ela não?? Que pelo menos garanta que o pobre coitado não tenha que se recuperar sozinho pelos estragos." – riu mais ainda meu pai._

"_HÁ – HÁ, vocês dois são tão engraçados." – fiz bico, enquanto meus pais riam mais ainda._

_Fim do Flashback Ritz-Carlton._

Na terça e quarta feira seguiu-se assim. Visitamos os outros pontos turísticos e museus e memoriais de Washington DC como _National Mall, National World War II Memorial, Navy-Marine Memorial, Oscar Straus Memorial, Outdoor sculpture em Washington, D.C., Peace Monument, President Lincoln and Soldiers' Home National Monument, Robert A. Taft Memorial, The Extra Mile, The Three Soldiers, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Ulysses S. Grant Memorial, United States Navy Memorial, Victims of Communism Memorial, Vietnam Veterans Memorial, Vietnam Women's Memorial__**, **__ Washington Monument, Women's Titanic Memorial, Zero Milestone_, eu particularmente não gostava muito de história, mas tudo o que eu aprendi nestas visitas e nas histórias que meus pais contavam sobre os lugares eu aprendi muito mais do que se ficasse anos estudando sobre história.

Cada um deles tinha lendas urbanas e histórias fascinantes, eu me pergunto como meus pais conheciam tantas histórias e então eu me recordei de que quando morávamos na Índia, me contaram histórias fascinantes quando visitamos o castelo das trezentos e sessenta e cinco janelas, o Taj Mahal_._

_Flashback Taj Mahal._

"_Pedhi mou, __ξέρεις την ιστορία πίσω από το Ταζ Μαχάλ__"__ (__Pedhi mou, você conhece a história por trás do Taj Mahal) – perguntou minha mãe enquanto caminhávamos rumo à tumba de __Aryumand Banu Begam._

"_Όχι. Εννοώ Ξέρω ότι ο βασιλιάς διέταξε την κατασκευή του Shah Jahan για την αγαπημένη του γυναίκα.__"(Não..quero dizer eu sei que o Rei Shah Jahan mandou construir para sua esposa favorita.)_

"_Θέλετε να ακούσετε?" (Você quer ouvir?) nós mantínhamos nossa conversa em grego. Eu dificilmente conversava com minha mãe em outro idioma quando estávamos somente nós duas._

"_Αγάπη" (Adoraria) respondi animada._

_Το έργο έγινε μεταξύ 1630 και 1652, με ισχύ περίπου 22 χιλιάδες άνδρες, που σε αρκετές πόλεις της Ανατολής, να εργαστούν σε πολυτελής λευκό μαρμάρινο μνημείο του αυτοκράτορα Shah Jahan έχτισαν στη μνήμη του την αγαπημένη του γυναίκα, Aryumand Banu Begam , που κάλεσε Mumtaz Μαχάλ ( «Το κόσμημα του παλατιού»). Πέθανε μετά τον τοκετό στο 14ο παιδί, το Ταζ Μαχάλ χτίστηκε πάνω από τον τάφο, κοντά στον ποταμό Yamuna. (A obra foi feita entre 1630 e 1652 com a força de cerca de 22 mil homens,trazidos de várias cidades do Oriente, para trabalhar no sumptuoso monumento de mármore branco que o imperador Shah Jahan mandou construir em memória de sua esposa favorita, Aryumand Banu Begam, a quem chamava de Mumtaz Mahal ("A jóia do palácio"). Ela morreu após dar à luz o 14º filho, tendo o Taj Mahal sido construído sobre seu túmulo, junto ao rio Yamuna.) – minha mãe me contava._

_Minha mãe contava histórias muito bem, era uma conhecedora nata. Mesmo sendo um membro da alta sociedade grega, costumava passar algumas tardes em bibliotecas contando histórias para crianças, quando era jovem._

_Έτσι, το Ταζ Μαχάλ είναι επίσης γνωστή ως η μεγαλύτερη απόδειξη της αγάπης του κόσμου, που περιέχει, επιγραφές από το Κοράνι. Είναι ενθέματα με ημιπολύτιμοι λίθοι όπως κυανός και άλλοι. Ο τρούλος είναι ραμμένο με κλωστές από χρυσό. Το κτήριο πλαισιώνεται από δύο τζαμιά και περιβάλλεται από τέσσερις μιναρέδες.__(Assim, o Taj Mahal é também conhecido como a maior prova de amor do mundo, contendo inscrições retiradas do Corão. É incrustado com pedras semipreciosas, tais como o lápis-lazúli entre outras. A sua cúpula é costurada com fios de ouro. O edifício é flanqueado por duas mesquitas e cercado por quatro minaretes.)- continuou ela enquanto olha para o túmulo assimétrico de Aryumand Banu Begam._

_Και μετά από τόση αγάπη και αφοσίωση στην μητέρα του, την αγαπημένη του Mumtaz Μαχάλ, τελικά καθαιρεθεί από τα παιδιά.__(E depois de tanto amor e devoção a mãe, sua amada Mumtaz Mahal, ele acabou deposto pelos próprios filhos.)__- eu comentei chocada._

_Και μετά από τόση αγάπη και αφοσίωση στην μητέρα του, την αγαπημένη του Mumtaz Μαχάλ, Aurangzeb ανήλθε κενοτάφιο και ο τάφος του Shah Jahan το Ταζ Μαχάλ, αντί να κατασκευάσει ένα μαυσωλείο για τον εαυτό του όπως ήταν χαρακτηριστική για τους αυτοκράτορες. Αυτό το σπάσιμο της συμμετρίας δίνεται από θρύλος Taj Μαύρο για τη συμπλήρωση του κακία ή την αδιαφορία των Aurangzeb. Οι παππούδες του τελευταίου είχαν ταφεί σε μαυσωλείο με παρόμοια ασύμμετρη ρύθμιση.__ (Aurangzeb situou o túmulo e o cenotáfio de Shah Jahan no Taj Mahal em vez de lhe construir um mausoléu próprio como era característico para os imperadores. Esta ruptura da simetria é atribuída por uma lenda complementar do Taj Negro à malícia ou à indiferença de Aurangzeb. Os avós deste último tinham sido já sepultados num mausoléu com configuração assimétrica semelhante.) – continuou ela enquanto nos dirigíamos a saída e íamos em direção á mesquita._

_Shah Jahan γιος του ήταν ευσεβής άνθρωπος, και το Ισλάμ και αποφεύγει κάθε είδους επίδειξη, ειδικά στο θέμα της κηδείας. Έτσι, αντί να χρησιμοποιεί ένα φέρετρο, ήταν απλά να χρησιμοποιήσετε μια κανονική πέπλο να θάβουμε τους νεκρούς.  
Τα βιβλία περιγράφουν την ισλαμική ταφή σε φέρετρο ως "ένα άχρηστο βάρος, το οποίο θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί στις ζωοτροφές, οι πεινασμένοι ή να βοηθήσουν τους άπορους." Το όραμα της Aurangzeb, την κατασκευή ενός νέου μαυσωλείο για Shah Jahan θα ήταν σπατάλη. Έτσι θαμμένος ο πατέρας του δίπλα στο Mumtaz Μαχάλ, χωρίς περαιτέρω επιπλοκές __ (O filho de Shah Jahan era um homem piedoso, e o Islão evita todo o tipo de ostentação, especialmente no aspecto funerário. Assim, em lugar de utilizar um ataúde, era normal usar simplesmente um sudário para sepultar os livros islâmicos descrevem a sepultura em ataúdes como __"um gasto inútil, que poderia ser melhor utilizado para alimentar o faminto ou ajudar o necessitado"__. Segundo a visão de Aurangzeb, construir um mausoléu novo para Shah Jahan teria sido um desperdício. Por isso sepultou o seu pai junto a Mumtaz Mahal sem mais complicações.)_

_Εκτός από καθαιρεθεί, μόλις σκοτώθηκαν από τους ίδιους γιο, αυτό σημαίνει σκληρή (Além de deposto, acabou morto pelo próprio filho, isso é meio cruel!)- comentei, enquanto uma teimosa lágrima escorrei de meu olho esquerdo._

_ναι, ο γιος του δεν κατάλαβα ότι ο πατέρας του αγαπούσε τη μητέρα του χωρίς όρους, και θα ήθελα απλώς να αφήσουμε την αγάπη του για ποτέ, έτσι ώστε όλοι γνώριζαν ότι ήταν πραγματικά αγαπημένο Mumtaz Μαχάλ. ( sim, o filho dele não entendia que seu pai amava incondicionalmente sua mãe, e que só queria deixar seu amor registrado eternamente, para que todos soubessem que Mumtaz Mahal era verdadeiramente amada.) – disse minha mãe._

_Είναι, επίσης, ότι υπάρχουν αντικείμενα που λείπουν, λένε ότι είχαν κλαπεί ή χαθεί στο χρόνο, όπως αναφέρεται από τους θρύλους των φύλλων του χρυσού, η οποία υποτίθεται ότι κάλυπτε ολόκληρο το κύριο μέρος του θόλου. Μπαλκόνι ή χρυσό, γεγονός που θα είχε περιβάλλεται το κενοτάφιο, που ενδεχομένως οφείλεται σε σύγχυση με τα όρια που τίθενται προσωρινή και σύντομα αντικαθίσταται το τέλος του μάρμαρο πέτρα, τα διαμάντια, υποτίθεται, τις ρίζες τους στο κενοτάφιο, καθώς και το ύφασμα από μαργαριτάρια, το οποίο σύμφωνα με ορισμένες καλύπτεται το κενοτάφιο του Mumtaz . (Conta se também que há objetos desaparecidos, dizem que foram roubados, ou perdidos com o tempo, como os citados pelas lendas das __folhas de ouro__, que supostamente cobriam toda a parte da cúpula principal. ou da __Varanda dourada__, que teria rodeado os cenotáfios, possivelmente por confusão com os limites provisórios colocados e logo substituídos ao terminar as cantarias de mármore, os diamantes, supostamente incrustados nos cenotáfios, e o __tecido de pérolas__, que segundo alguns cobria o cenotáfio de Mumtaz.) – minha mãe continuou contando a história enquanto nos sentávamos em um dos bancos de frente para o Rio Yamuna, e de costas para o monumento._

_Όμως, μία άλλη αξιοσημείωτη αντικείμενα χάθηκαν όπως το ασήμι πύλες του κάστρου της πρόσβασης, τα φύλλα χρυσού που καλύπτουν τις αρθρώσεις των μετάλλων πέτρα μάρμαρο γύρω από το κενοτάφιο, οι πολυάριθμες τοιχογραφίες που καλύπτουν το εσωτερικό του μαυσωλείο και τα φώτα δεμάτια μέσα. (__Mas outros objetos notáveis se perderam também como os portões de prata do forte de acesso, as folhas douradas que cobriam as juntas metálicas das cantarias de mármore em torno dos cenotáfios, as numerosas tapeçarias que cobriam os interiores do mausoléu e as lâmpadas esmaltadas do interior.)- finalizou ela, e ficamos um tempo olhando o local onde deveria estar o lendário Taj Mahal Negro._

_Fim do Flashback Taj Mahal._

E na quinta feira pela manhã fomos todos a New Hampshire, chegamos lá pela hora do almoço, meu pai já havia marcado previamente um almoço com o reitor de Dartmounth.

Durante o almoço correu tudo tranquilamente, o reitor autorizou que meu pai enviasse alguma proteção extra para a universidade. Logo após o almoço passeamos um pouco na redondezas e quando às três da tarde meu pai anunciou que já iria voltar a Washington eu e minha mãe fomos até um Hotel no centro de New Hampshire, e ficaríamos hospedadas ali até sábado, que era quando retornaríamos a Washington D.C.

Descansamos o resto da tarde e na manhã seguinte voltamos á faculdade e resolvemos as pendências referentes ao alojamento. Aproveitei e já solicitei dois quartos, já que eu não sabia se Ang já tinha resolvido a questão do alojamento.

Nossos quartos ficariam em um andar privativo que havia no edifício dos alojamentos femininos. O reitor ao nos acompanhar até o local, nos contou que era uma solicitação comum das famílias mais influentes do país que seus filhos ficassem em quarto privativos.

Meu quarto, por alguma razão era terrivelmente grande. Ficava no fim do corredor, enquanto os outros quartos ficavam á direta e á esquerda do corredor, o meu ficava na ponta. O quarto de Ang ficaria á minha esquerda, e pelo que o reitor nos disse, nos dois quartos á direita ficariam Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale.

Assim que o reitor nos deixou de frente ao meu novo quarto, a porta do quarto á direita se abriu suavemente, passando por ela uma senhora de cabelos castanhos e olhos de uma estranha cor dourada, e rosto em forma de coração, logo em seguida, apareceu uma garota de cabelos repicados, e bagunçado para todos os lados, e os mesmo olhos da mãe. Ela deveria ser a tal Alice Cullen.

"Olá, você deve ser a senhorita Cullen, vizinha de quarto de minha filha" – cumprimentou minha mãe a morena de olhos dourados.

"Sim, sou Alice Cullen, muito prazer, esta é minha mãe, Esme Cullen" – disse ela alegremente.

"Muito prazer Senhora Cullen, conheço seu excelente trabalho como decoradora, eu sou Renée Krostalakides Swan e esta é minha filha, Isabella Marie Krostalakides Swan" – disse minha mãe.

"Ora, obrigada, e é um enorme prazer conhecê-las, já ouvi falar muito de vocês nas rodas da alta sociedade européia, e, por favor, me trate por Esme, Senhora Krostalakides Swan " – cumprimentou Esme.

"Eu digo o mesmo, Esme" – sorriu minha mãe.

Enquanto a minha mãe e a senhora Cullen conversavam eu entrei no meu quarto, com Alice entrando logo em seguida.

"Olá Isabella" – disse Alice alegremente, me abraçando.

"Por favor, Alice, só Bella." – eu disse um pouco corada, não estava acostumada a demonstrações de afeto de estranhos.

"Só se você me chamar de Ali." – disse ela enganchando nossos braços. "Nós seremos grandes amigas Bella, posso sentir isso."

"É, eu acho que sim, que curso você vai fazer Alice?" – perguntei à morena de cabelos espetados.

"Moda e você Bell?" – respondeu ela enquanto saíamos do quarto.

"Administração" – respondi simplesmente.

"Vamos meninas, vamos voltar para o hotel" – chamou a senhora Cullen.

"Já estamos indo." – respondeu Alice.

Enquanto as duas mães iam conversando mais á frente, Alice continuava tagarelando enganchada em meu braço.

"Você vai adorar conhecer a Rose, Bella, ela já é veterana aqui, mas não tem problema." – Alice falava contente sobre sua amiga Rosalie Hale. "Você já conhece mais alguém daqui Bells?"

"Sim, uma amiga minha está vindo da França para estudar Direito." – respondi simplesmente.

"Ai..que maravilha...seremos um quarteto inseparável" – disse ela animadamente, eu já estava me perguntando se ela tem alguma pilha. Pois ela era muito parecida com aquelas bonecas, que quando se colocam pilhas novas são totalmente elétricas, e vão perdendo a força com o tempo. Maldade eu sei.

Coincidências à parte estávamos hospedadas no mesmo hotel no Centro de New Hampshire, almoçamos juntas, e Alice tagarelava qualquer coisa que eu tentava acompanhar, enquanto minha mãe e Esme falavam sobre a decoração dos quartos no alojamento.

Logo chegou o sábado, nos despedimos da dupla de mulheres Cullen com a promessa de que na próxima semana nos encontraríamos para falar sobre a decoração dos quarto, pelo menos minha mãe e Esme, já que Alice tinha planos de uma tarde de compras. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu e Alice nos daríamos super bem, principalmente quando se tratar de compras.

----------------------------------

3.317 palavras.


End file.
